Face Down
by 1Angel Fallen
Summary: What if Stella's Stalker wasn't mac son but someone who wants revenge. Mac Finds out his true feelings for Stella. Smacked.
1. Chapter 1

Mac was sitting at his desk in deep thought thinking about the weird phone calls that he been getting he was brought out of this thoughts when Stella walk in.

"Mac."

"Hi Stel what are you doing here so late"

"I just was about to ask you the same question it 2:30 in the morning you need to get some sleep"

"I know I will later but now I need to do the paperwork for the case."

"Right than Mac you're coming with me and were going to get some breakfast and than I'm going to drive you home and you will get some rest no questions!"

"Ok than Stel"

"Right I Just get my stuff and I meet you outside oh and Mac if you're still in here I will personally drag you out!"

"Fine But I driving your car is too small" "Fine."

Stella goes to get her stuff than she goes to Mac office thinking he still be there but when she get there it's locked. She walks outside to find him stand by his car.

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"I wouldn't leave you alone out here in the cold if I wasn't going to show."

Mac opens the door for Stel. "You're such a gentleman"

"Now Stel where would you like to go"

"How about we go to the 10th Avenue Gourment."

"Ok thanks for this Stel"

"For what."

"For getting me out of the lab"

"Hey it what friends do"

The rest of the way was quiet no one spoke except for the radio. Mac looked over to Stella just about to talk when he saw her fast asleep he went to pull a blanket from the back of the car and put it over her. He though to himself how lovely she looked when she was sleeping. He couldn't think of life without her. He went past 10th Avenue Gourment and straight to Stella house.

He use his emergency keys as he didn't want to go through her handbag he open and carried her out of the car and upstairs to her bedroom he removed the covers and laid her down he took her high heels boots off than put the covers back over her. He went out her house of went back to his car and drove home

* * *

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and Mac and his whole team had been given them off. Mac and Stella however were working in the lab doing paperwork as it would be quiet. Mac was trying to find Stella so that they could chat. He felt like Stella hasn't been herself for the past week. He bumped into Stella.

"Hey you wanna chat in my office"

"Yeah ok."

"Hey thanks for last night you must be really strong to carry me from the car to my bed and thanks for taking my shoes off they were killing my feet!"

"Well you can't sleep well with shoes on especially high heels"

"You're such a gentleman Mac Taylor"

"Any man would have done the same"

"No they wouldn't"

"Uh Stella there something a need to ask you"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why would you say that?"

"Well you been jumping and looking over your for a week now!"

Mac could see that Stella was trying her best to keep up her guard. "Stella is anything happening in your life that you don't like?"

"Yeah loads of things to may bills for a start"

"No STELLA sorry I didn't mean to shout but you haven't been your same happy self I'am here for you."

"Stel please tell what bugging you!"

"Ok Mac but don't tell anyone else ok."

"I think I being stalked I seeing shadow hearing voice and my house was broke into 2 days ago."

"Oh Stel" Mac goes to hug Stella. While Mac and Stella was talking what they didn't know was that someone was watching there every move and waiting for there chance.

**A/N Who at the window watching them. So what do you think so far. I'm just writing the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want to me my beta since i dont have one at the moment. The Second part will be up in the next few days. I dont own anything so please dont sue if i did stella and mac would be together**


	2. Where Stella?

**Thanks magic-munchies, Mac's Girl and justawritier for your reviews.**

Stella felt her phone vibrating. "Sorry Mac its Lindsay"

"Hi Linds"

"Hi Stel you wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah ok I meet you at your house"

"Ok bye"

"Thanks for the chat Mac I feel a lot safer just telling you" She gave him little kiss on his cheek and lefted.

* * *

Stella walked through the lab and outside to her car but as soon as she went outside she felt like she was being watched again. She though she should of gotten Mac to come out with her but it so light and she didn't want to seem scared so she just kept on walking to her car but before she even got to touch her car she got hit over the head and was dragged to a open van and chucked inside it.

* * *

Lindsay has been waiting for Stella for the past half and hour. She knew something was up it doesn't take this long to get to my house she though. It only takes 10 minutes for Stel house and if she was at the lab it takes 20 minutes. By this time Lindsay was really scared that something had happen to Stella hat she didn't call Stella phone but call Mac instead. 

"Lindsay"

"Hi Mac is Stella which you?"

"No I thought she was with you she set of ages ago"

"She never came"

"Ok Lindsay have you tried calling her phone?"

"No I was so worried I just called you"

"Well call her I bet she be stuck in traffic"

"Ok I call her"

"Oh and Lindsay if you dint get any answer she might not be able to pick up so try at least 3 times"

"Ok bye Mac"

Mac was finishing some paperwork and just thinking how quiet it was when he heard what sounded as a ringtone. He decided to follow the noise and it lead him outside where he found Stella car and handbag. Mac being Mac he took gloves out of his pocket and put them on so no evidence would be spoiled. He went looking thought her handbag and found Stella phone it was Lindsay.

"You were right Lindsay something as happen to Stella"

"I meet you there in 20 minutes" and with that Lindsay hung up.

**A/N So what has happen to Stella. Please Review and tell me what you think and if you want more. The next chapter some be up sometime tomorrow. If anyone would like to be my beta please tell me.**


	3. What Happened?

**Thanks to Mac's Girl, Magic - Munchies, Justawritier for sticking with my story and giving great reviews this bit for you. **

Stella started to come round she could feel like she was in some kind of vehicle. When she could see she looked and found that she was in a van. She looked to see if she was tied up but she could move freely her kidnapper must of though that she wouldn't come round in the van.

She started to sit up but while she was getting up her head hurt like hell she felt her head and found that she had a massive bump on her head. When she finally sit up tying to not think of how much pain her head was giving her she saw a man driver the van having no idea that she actually come round. She really wanted to escape so she started to slowly crawl to the front of the van. She got behind him and hit him over the head with her shoe and got to the front of the van and tried the door to get out but they was locked before she could even move. Her kidnapper got her head and hit it hard against the steeling wheel and she feel unconscious.

* * *

Lindsay had arrived to help find out what had actually happen to Stella. She Had found Mac looking around the lab.

"Mac you found anything?"

"Not a thing"

"What can we do Mac?"

"We can't do anything she hasn't been missing for 24 hours yet. We just have to wait for the kidnapper to contact us"

"It my entire fault I shouldn't of rang her than she would have been here"

"No Lindsay it not your fault she was happy to be going shopping with you if it anyone fault it mine I should of check when you first rang me"

"Mac did Stella tell you something because your acting funny?"

"Yeah but I can't tell you I promise her but if it come to it a tell you so we cam find her"

"Ok god I hope she ok the last time she was taken it was by Frankie I'm sure it brining up memories for her."

"She be fine she got through what happen with Frankie she get through this. She the strongest the person I know" I hope Mac thinks to him self.

* * *

**A/N So What do you think? Sorry it so short i though i'll just get some up tonight. The next part will be up tomorrow and it be longer. Please Review and tell What yoy think. I love getting them.**


End file.
